


Living On The Webways

by cuddlepuss



Series: Album Challenge - Danger Days, True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys. [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Old Acquaintances, Other, Renewed friendships, medical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Killjoys get to the Runaway Mile and find it already occupied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living On The Webways

Having arrived – finally – at the runaway mile, and gotten inside the photo shop, Poison, checking up on the guys, declared that the ‘boys had to see what tomorrow brings’, having been injured that day. He and Pony got the supplies settled and organised some power pup for everyone’s dinner, then they settled for the night.

That night, a noise disturbed the peaceful slumbers of the six men in the shop. Loud motors revving up outside and a violent knocking on the door at three in the morning had them all reaching for their guns and flattening against walls. Cautiously, Party eased the door part open and put an eye to it. Then, seeing some of their fellow killjoys there, he opened the door wider, letting them in with a phrase that was designed to set minds at ease.

The killjoys, a group of some five or so, all family, including a surgeon and a part trained nurse, came in and, with a cry of pleasure, went to Dr. D the older female checking him over for injuries as the man, the husband and father of the group, explained that they’d heard the reports of the ambush at the diner and headed for the runaway mile, guessing that this was where they’d head for.

The older female, Kooky Killer, had, before the BLInd takeover, been Dr. D’s boss at the hospital, and was, in fact, a consulting surgeon and martial arts master. Her husband, Phantom Demon, a master mechanic, was happy to look over the bikes and trans am next day, while the daughters, Bella Morte, author turned temporary nurse, Gasoline Gunner, writer turned arms expert, and Crash Cola, writer turned weapons technician. 

Muttering to themselves, Soline and Crashy, re-introducing themselves to the men, were griping about the ‘corporation progress’, ‘people dying in the process’ and ‘people moving sideways’. Ghoul, flinching under the gentle touch of Bella applying some handmade balm to his laser burns, while Kooky, having seen to Dr. D, was now looking at Kobra’s laser burns from the morning’s battle and subsequent road fight. Bella, once finished with Ghoul, moved onto Jet to double check his injuries. 

Talking with Party and Pony while the others were being treated by Kooky and Bella, with Soline and Crashy checking the workings of the weapons they all had, including a bazooka the guys had secreted in the car. The talk, while informative, was not encouraging. The product of a white dream, the whole BLInd mess had grown bigger than anyone had foreseen happening.

Demon, telling of being captured once, at the beginning, and refusing to answer, wrote the history, at the time, of what had happened, for the ones that wanted to get away. Children that could talk about it were living on the webways, moving sideways to avoid capture and medicating into the ‘zombie – like’ s/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s that Korse used as expendable soldiers, worthless and costless.

As everyone gathered and more anecdotes were put together, the pieces falling into an ugly looking bigger picture, as the talk carried on into the sunrise. Next morning, after a breakfast of more delicious power pup, the two groups sat down to discuss what they were going to do next. Bella, having spoken with Jet, had an idea that she wanted to run past the others. If it was allowed to run, it could bring dividends that would help to smash BLInd, but it would have some serious risks.


End file.
